disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Atomic Elemental Mana Blast
School Evocation; Level Sorcerer/Wizard 5, Witch 5, Succubus 5, Kitsune 5, Death 5, Nosferatu 5 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range 20 foot burst Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Duration Instantaneous Saving Throw Reflex halves; Spell Resistance yes DESCRIPTION This deals 1d8 damage per level (Max 10d8) to creatures in the area. A successful reflex saving throw halves the damage done. Upon selecting this spell you must select a single element, Fire, Cold, Acid, Sonic, or electricity. This spell deals that kind of damage. If you are a spellcaster that possesses a domain, dominion, or some sort of bloodline that determines a specific elemental affinity (Such as the Fire domain, A Thin Ice witch, or a draconic bloodline) you must select the same kind of energy type granted by that ability first. On a failed saving throw the creature takes full damage and is knocked prone after being flung backwards a number of feet equal to the spell's burst radius. Falling damage is calculated normally. Even on a successful saving throw you are pushed to the edge of the 20 foot circle but take no falling damage. If this spell is used on a creature that is grappled, pinned, restrained, paralyzed, or otherwise has a movement of 0, All damage dealt with this technique becomes d12's and the caster adds 1 and 1/2 their relevant ability modifier to the damage dealt. In addition, the spell does the following on a failed save, depending on the element. Fire: The creature catches fire and takes an additional 3d8 on the following round. This lasts for 7 rounds or until the creature takes a full round action to put the fire out. Objects or creatures destroyed by this spell are turned to ash. Cold: The creature suffers 1d4 dexterity damage, and the falling damage deals +1 damage per damage dice. Acid: The creature is consumed by acid and takes an additional 3d8 on the following round. This lasts for 7 rounds or until the creature takes a full round action to remove the acid from their body in some way. Objects or creatures destroyed by this spell are melted into a puddle. Sonic: The creature suffers 1d4 dexterity damage, and they are deafened for 1d6 minutes. Electricity: The creature is stunned for 1d2+1 rounds. If they are wearing a large amount of metal on their person, they also take an additional +1 electricity damage per damage dice of the spell (But not the falling damage). ''Mana Burn: ''By casting this spell using mana as per the Manacaster feat, you can gain additional effects by spending more mana. These effects are cumulative. · Extra Damage: You can increase this spell's damage by +1d8 for every 2 mana you spend. You can't increase the amount by more than the initial amount (For example, at max level you could increase it by +10d8 for 20 extra mana to double the number of damage dice dealt) · Extra Range: You can increase the range of this spell. For every 5 mana you spend you can increase the range of this spell by 30 feet. · Difficult Spell: You can make this spell more difficult to resist. By spending 8 mana, you can increase the save DC by +1. For every 8 mana you spend this way you increase the DC by +1 to a maximum of +10.